darksoulsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Humanity Phantom/@comment-85.165.227.214-20140128174944/@comment-4572525-20141212141309
My thoughts on this: Well if we relate to what todays philosophy states about what makes us human, is that we can decide things which are not in our nature, that we can experience the world around us and share our thoughts about it by communicating. We care about what we see with out any benefit, like liking a song or art. (This is also said in the demon souls opening as humans were granted a soul and thus could experience the world around them) When someone is hollow it literally means that they are empty, empty of a soul. Like yin and yang they need each other to be complete. When the soul is missing the body is empty and will do anything to fill the void, that is why hollow blindly try to kill the living but ignore the dead. The soul is what makes the person from the inside, the soul is the persons very being. In dark souls it symbolizes your personality, memories, spirit, motivations, emotions and so on. When the soul is missing the body is like a machine, left with out anything to control it. The soul with out the body is also nothing, so it attempts to find a host. This is why you absorbed the soul of those you kill and for those that met their end with out anything to pull their souls in, will have them left in solid form (the soul items). Souls also give power, the stronger your soul is the stronger the body it is in becomes. Humanity is a unique soul, just like the other lord souls it gives life to a body, with the only difference being that it can split it self by its own will. Humanity is gentle and caring as much as it is brutal and evil. When humanity is stable, it will be progressive and good. If it gets unstable it will turn wicket and only care for its self like a "wild beast". Humanity that is with out a host will try attempt to find one, this is why the humanity phantoms just want hugs (> o.o)> If there is too much humanity for the body to handle it will turn into the beings we can see in oolacile. Just look at the monsters they mock you and laugh they act like 'apes', their bodies are deformed to match their inside. One becomes hollow, when the ability to be able to experience things, becomes a torture. The body and the soul reject each other and the body is left with out it. The fire symbolizes this as when the first flame is about to burn out it will desperately try to regain its former self which can be fuels by souls, mainly humanity. The curse forces you to obey the flame, if you don't dedicate your soul to gathering more souls for the flame, your mind will cease to exist. You will always be reincarnated at a bonfire, which is connected to the first flame, once you go hollow you won't respawn anymore. If you dedicate your life of putting it out the darkness will consume you. Both endings in dark souls are bad as no matter what you do it won't matter. The dark ending will let the darkness prevail, as all becomes nothing and the the light ending will make you become all but will just continue the circle. (again just like in demon souls as alant tried to make the fog consume everything to make all become nothing and if you do the light ending the ancient one will just reawake later again, like the flame only the other way around.) Souls heal you as your body is synchronized with your soul, estus flask is a reward for burning souls in the fire it is describes in the game as warm, just like humanity which also heals the player. Now coming to an end: Humanity is called the dark soul as the soul consumes everything spreading like a fire, while it does this it will consume other flames too. At the end of the game you unite all the flames from the beginning and then you can relight the fire to start the world all over again. If you don't, the darkness will spread and consume everything and will one day perhaps start the circle of life all over again, with a spark in the darkness. The furtive pigmy is just the start of ending the circle. TL:DR In conclusion, DS, DS1, DS2 is a circle jerk.